


Sleeping with the Enemy

by EachPeachPearPlum



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Alternate 2012 Timeline, Crack, Gen, Humor, Infiltration, M/M, Terrible Plans, but he’s a dick and doesn’t deserve a tag, really - Freeform, rumlow is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum
Summary: After a troubling conversation with Rumlow ends with the wordshail Hydra, Steve, Fury, and the rest of the Avengers decide an investigation is necessary.Steve just really wishes this wasn't what they'd decided on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Peach’s TSB Mark IV works, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Sleeping with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure nonsense and I feel no shame :D
> 
> **For the following TSB square**
> 
> **Title:** Sleeping with the Enemy  
>  **Collaborator:** eachpeachpearplum  
>  **Card number:** 4003  
>  **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764356  
>  **Square filled:** adopted - pseudo-villain  
>  **Ship:** gen  
>  **Rating:** teen  
>  **Major tags/warnings:** Endgame 2012 AU, infiltration, terrible plans, crack  
>  **Summary:** After a troubling conversation with Rumlow ends with the words _hail Hydra_ , Steve, Fury, and the rest of the Avengers decide an investigation is necessary.
> 
> Steve just really wishes this wasn't what they'd decided on.  
>  **Word count:** 316

"Hang on," Steve says, finally making it far enough through his stunned incredulity to manage words. "You want me to _what_?"

"It's not complicated, Rogers," Fury rumbles, irritation doing nothing to dampen the dramatic flair with which he turns his attention to Steve. In fact, Steve suspects irritation only adds to the ominous way his coat flares out behind him, and it's possible even his eyepatch is joining in the glare. "For whatever reason, Rumlow thinks it's okay to finish a conversation with you with _hail Hydra_ , so you need to get in with him until we figure out what the fuck that's about.

Tony laughs, because he's an absolute asshole who doesn't realise the seriousness that is a possible Hydra resurgence. "And when he says _get in with_ , he means-"

" _Yes_ , Stark," Natasha interrupts, not that she's not smirking too. "We all know what he means."

Steve hates them. Tony, Natasha, Fury, Clint standing in a corner of the meeting room laughing under his breath, Bruce... Well, actually, Bruce has neither said nor done anything particularly objectionable, so Steve is willing to give him a little more time before he declares his absolute hatred for him.

He rubs his forehead in a futile attempt to ease the tension headache he shouldn't be able to get these days, and does his best to tune out his teammates' excessive amusement. "How far do you expect me to carry the ruse, sir?" he asks Fury.

"As far as you deem necessary to keep your cover," Fury says, like he's not telling Steve he should be prepared to go to bed with Rumlow, if the mission calls for it. Hell, sleeping with Rumlow might be the least terrible thing he's required to do, assuming this isn't just an abysmal attempt at a practical joke.

God, Steve hopes it's just a terrible joke.

X

It's not. It's really, really not.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more to this some day (if there is, it will include flirting lessons and Steve/Tony, just FYI), but there also really might not.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [dreaminglypeach](https://dreaminglypeach.tumblr.com/). Come say hi, I promise I don't bite x


End file.
